Alright Guy
by SwiftSilver
Summary: Rei is going through the stations on his radio and randomly stops on one. After listening for a while, he decides to call in response to the current subject. Wait until he finds out who the DJ is...YAOI


Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of the songs used in this fic ^.^ Though I wish I owned everything.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for that ONE yaoi pairing o.o You know what I'm talking about I hope... and the lyrics of Alright Guy *Looks innocent*  
  
Summary: Rei starts listening to a station on the radio one night. He decides to call in response to something the DJ has said. What happens when he finds out who the station's night-time DJ is?  
  
Notes: Another random one. O.o Came to my mind while I was watching my mom play the XBox. Yes! They come at the strangest times. When I least expect it. o.o Anyway. It can be considered a songfic, I guess. It's got songs. Duh. O.o Yeah. Just read it. *Shakes head at herself*  
  
-Alright Guy-  
  
Rei turned his bedroom light off, sighing. Since his two cats had died, his house had been rather lonely and it was even more so tonight. Only because Rei actually had the time to sit and do nothing.  
  
Rei sat down on his bed, using his bare foot to turn on his radio before crossing his legs and fiddling with the tape that held the back of the radio remote on. After a moment of flipping through the stations, Rei settled on one and listened intently to the DJ's voice.  
  
"Okay, so maybe I am. Sometimes. But that's not the point." The DJ was saying. Rei wondered what he was talking about. "You're not supposed to tell your son that he's a jerk. First of all- It makes one sound childish. Second- It wont help any."  
  
"Now that I think of it, it does sound a bit childish." Said the woman that the DJ was talking to over the phone.  
  
"See? Even a mother agrees with me." The DJ said.  
  
"I agree with you partially. The second part, I don't agree with. It -will- help. The son will probably see that his mother is right and-"  
  
"Don't you wish?"   
  
"What do you mean?" The woman sounded confused.  
  
"Since when did your son take advice from you?" The DJ asked.  
  
"Well...He does...Sometimes."  
  
"Sometimes."  
  
"Don't you take -your- mother's advice?" The woman asked.  
  
The DJ snorted. "I never have and I don't think I ever will. Her advice always -sounds- logical, but, until my way screws my up, I'll follow -my- advice."  
  
The woman chuckled. "Alright, alright. So it's not exactly helpful to tell your son he's a jerk. But answer me this- ARE you a jerk?"  
  
"Everyone must think so. But I'm not! Not really." The DJ responded.   
  
"Uh-huh. We all believe you."  
  
"Well, let's finish this up. I have the sudden urge to play something. Thanks for calling, Erica. Take care."  
  
"You, too."  
  
"Okay. Here's Gary Allen with Alright Guy."  
  
You know, just the other morning  
  
I was hangin' around in my house  
  
I had that old that old book of pictures  
  
Of Madonna naked  
  
And I was checkin' it out  
  
And just then a friend of mine came to the door  
  
She said she'd never pegged me for a scumbag before  
  
Said she didn't ever want to see me no more  
  
And I still   
  
Don't know why  
  
I think I'm an alright guy  
  
I think I'm an alright guy  
  
Well I just wanna live  
  
Until I gotta die  
  
I know I ain't perfect  
  
But God knows I try  
  
Think I'm an alright guy  
  
I think I'm alright  
  
Well this once time  
  
For medicinal purposes  
  
They forced me to smoke some dope  
  
Now, I'm pretty sure I can still be the president  
  
But I don't think I'll ever get to be the pope  
  
Well I know I get wild  
  
And I know I get drunk  
  
It's not like I got a bunch of bodies in my trunk  
  
My old man used to call me a no-good-punk  
  
And I still  
  
Don't know why  
  
I think I'm an alright guy  
  
I think I'm an alright guy  
  
Well I just want to live  
  
Until I gotta die  
  
I know I ain't perfect  
  
But God knows I try  
  
Think I'm an alright guy  
  
I think I'm alright  
  
Yeah, just the other night   
  
The cops pulled me over outside the bar  
  
Well, they turned on their lights  
  
And ordered me out of my car  
  
Man, I was only kidding   
  
When I called 'em a couple of dicks  
  
But still they made me do the stupid human tricks  
  
Now I'm stuck in this jail with a bunch of dumb hicks  
  
And still  
  
Don't know why  
  
I think I'm an alright guy  
  
I think I'm an alright guy  
  
Well I just want to live  
  
Until I gotta die  
  
I know I ain't perfect  
  
But God knows I try  
  
Think I'm an alright guy  
  
I think I'm alright  
  
You know, I think I'm an alright guy  
  
I think I'm alright  
  
I really do, I think I'm alright  
  
Hey man, I'm alright.  
  
I'm alright.  
  
I am, man!  
  
"I bet that I could write down the lyrics to that and show it to someone and they'd never have any idea that it's a country song. Which is a bit sad. Heh. Guess what's even sadder. My dad did actually call me a no-good punk once. And then my mom goes and says I'm a jerk. My sister called me a fat-head idiot once, too. Here. We have a new subject. What's the worst thing you've been called? Tell me- The number is 1-800-315-1117." The DJ stopped talking and put on another song. (A/N: Yeah. A 1-800 number. The first person to tell me what the number means gets...*Ponders* gets to give me a fanfic commission. ^.^ So. Guess away. It's really easy. So, yeah.)  
  
(When I first saw you, I saw love. And the  
  
first time you touched me, I felt love. And  
  
after all this time, you're still the one I love.)   
  
Looks like we made it  
  
Look how far we've come my baby  
  
We mighta took the long way  
  
We knew we'd get there someday  
  
  
  
They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
  
But just look at us holing on  
  
We're still together still going strong   
  
  
  
(You're still the one)  
  
You're still the one I run to  
  
The one that I belong to  
  
You're still the one I want for life  
  
(You're still the one)  
  
You're still the one that I love  
  
The only one I dream of  
  
You're still the one I kiss good night  
  
Ain't nothin' better  
  
We beat the odds together  
  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
  
Look at what we would be missin'   
  
They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
  
But just look at us holding on  
  
We're still together still going strong   
  
(You're still the one)  
  
You're still the one I run to  
  
The one that I belong to  
  
You're still the one I want for life  
  
(You're still the one)  
  
You're still the one that I love  
  
The only one I dream of  
  
You're still the one I kiss good night  
  
(You're still the one)  
  
You're still the one I run to  
  
The one that I belong to  
  
You're still the one I want for life  
  
(You're still the one)  
  
You're still the one that I love  
  
The only one I dream of  
  
You're still the one I kiss good night  
  
I'm so glad we made it  
  
Look how far we've come my baby   
  
  
  
"Shania Twain, Still The One. Okay. I'm wondering why no one seems to have any really bad names. I've gotten a few: Metal mouth(Like we haven't heard that a million times), fat ass(who hasn't been called a fat ass?), nerd...Yeah. The usual. Call me, please. I'm falling asleep."  
  
Rei looked over at the phone on his night stand. Why not? What else did he have to do? Turning down his radio, Rei picked up the phone and dialed the number that he'd heard the DJ say. As he dialed, he tried to figure out where he knew the voice from. It sounded different on the radio...  
  
"Finally!" Came the DJ's voice.  
  
Rei's eyes widened. That was it! "Kai?" Rei said, his shock evident in his voice.  
  
"Rei?" Kai sounded equally shocked. "Hang on."   
  
The radio started playing something else that Kai had started randomly.   
  
"God, Kai. I never thought I'd find you working as a DJ..."  
  
"Tch. Who did? I'm a jerk, remember?"  
  
  
  
There's a ship out, on the ocean   
  
At the mercy of the sea   
  
It's been tossed about, lost and broken   
  
Wandering aimlessly   
  
And God somehow you know that ship is me   
  
"You are not."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose you're one of the few people who know that." Kai said. Rei could tell by his voice that he was smiling.   
  
"That's not exactly a happy thought. I wish more people knew that you aren't the cold-hearted bastard that you always made them think you were."  
  
"I don't. I like it better with just you and a couple others really knowing what I'm like. If everyone knew that I wasn't how they thought, no one would leave me alone." Kai said.  
  
'Cause there's a lighthouse, in the harbor   
  
Shining faithfully   
  
Pouring its light out, across the water   
  
For this sinking soul to see   
  
That someone out there still believes in me   
  
"Oh, come. You can't possibly -like- being alone. I'm terribly lonely without my cats. It feels like everything in my house is watching me now. Kind of creepy, really."  
  
Kai chuckled. "Yes, well, imagine how I feel. Everything in my house IS watching me. I don't think there's a single thing in my house that isn't living. It's like my personal zoo. Though it's eerily quiet."  
  
"You're telling me you have pets then?"  
  
"Pets? Are you kidding? The damned animals rule the house. -I'm- the pet."  
  
"That's a scary thought." Rei said, snickering.  
  
On a prayer, in a song   
  
I hear your voice and it keeps me hanging on   
  
Raining down, against the wind   
  
I'm reaching out 'til we reach the circle's end   
  
When you come back to me again   
  
"You're laughing at me now. You're not supposed to laugh at me." Kai said.  
  
"Oh? Why's that."  
  
"You're job is the to be the only one who doesn't think living in a zoo is strange for me." Kai said.  
  
"I'm sorry. Kai! I think it's -wonderful- that you live in a zoo. I mean, you're the star attraction! Everyone lives there just to stare at -you- all day." Rei said.  
  
Kai laughed. "I hope people aren't living in my house so they can stare at me. That'd be...Ew...Yeah. You get the idea. So...How've you been?"  
  
  
  
There's a moment we all come to   
  
In our own time and our own space   
  
Where all that we've done, we can undo   
  
If our heart's in the right place   
  
On a prayer, in a song   
  
I hear your voice and it keeps me hanging on   
  
Raining down, against the wind   
  
I'm reaching out 'til we reach the circle's end  
  
When you come back to me again   
  
"Not too bad. Great in fact. Besides the point that both of my cats died recently...Which is why it's so lonely."  
  
"Hey, if you start crying I'll hang up on you." Kai warned.  
  
  
  
There's a moment we all come to   
  
In our own time and our own space   
  
Where all that we've done, we can undo   
  
If our heart's in the right place   
  
  
  
Rei smiled even though he knew Kai couldn't see. Okay, so maybe he was glad that he was one of the only people who knew Kai as he really was. It just wouldn't be the same if Kai treated everyone the same way that he treated Rei. It sounded selfish but Rei couldn't help thinking of it that way. Which reminded him... "Hey, Kai?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Nevermind. I don't think I want to ask you that."  
  
"Ask me what?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You can't do that. You've got me interested now. Why don't you want to ask me what you were going to ask me?" Kai tried.  
  
"I don't know. Kind of feels like a stupid question..."  
  
  
  
There's a moment we all come to   
  
In our own time and our own space   
  
Where all that we've done, we can undo   
  
If our heart's in the right place   
  
"Don't worry about it Rei. What were you going to ask?"   
  
On a prayer, in a song   
  
I hear your voice and it keeps me hanging on   
  
Raining down, against the wind   
  
I'm reaching out 'til we reach the circle's end  
  
When you come back to me again   
  
And again I see my yesterday's in front of me   
  
Unfolding like a mystery   
  
You're changing all that is and used to be   
  
"No...It sounds...dumb..."  
  
"Rei. Don't worry about it. It's not like I'm going to laugh at you." Kai assured.  
  
"Well..."  
  
On a prayer, in a song   
  
I hear your voice and it keeps me hanging on   
  
Raining down, against the wind   
  
I'm reaching out 'til we reach the circle's end   
  
When you come back to me again   
  
"I was just...wondering...if you were seeing anyone..." There was a long pause and Rei held his breath.  
  
"Rei."  
  
Rei swallowed. "Yeah..."  
  
"I'm not seeing anyone. I don't know why you even wondered...You know I love you, Rei..."  
  
"Yeah...Yeah, I know...It's just...It's been so long...And love changes for some people..."  
  
"It doesn't change for me, Rei." Kai told him.  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"It's okay...Hey. I'm off as soon as the next shift comes in. Why don't come to my house and we can talk some more."  
  
"No. I'd rather not go to yours. You come to mine. It needs another living being besides me in it." Rei responded. "Besides, I'm too tired to drive..."  
  
When you come back to me again   
  
"'Kay. Where do you live?"  
  
"You know where the bridge over the creek is?" Rei asked.  
  
"The creek out of Cougar Lake?" Kai asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I know where it is then."  
  
"My house is the white one closest to the bridge."  
  
"Alright. See you in a while."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Rei?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, Kai."  
  
o.o Uhm... I think I could have done better on that. Much better. And I could have extended the ending. But I have a science test tomorrow and I need to study as well as make my flash cards (Flash cards are extra credit for us). *Sighs* And I have two tests (Math and History) to study for. They're coming up this Thursday. *Dies* I hate Tuesdays. I'm always busy on Tuesdays. *Thinks* Oh, reminder. First person to get what the phone number means gets to commission a fanfic ^.^ *Grins* I'm wondering if Dev, Bluumberry, or Shaka might get it first. They're usually my first reviewers. ^.^ Hope you all enjoyed the fic despite the fact that the ending sucked and I could have done the whole fic a ton better. Thanks for reading and please review! Later!  
  
~The only creature that never lies is the wolf that stalks the night~  
  
-SwiftSilver-  
  
Alright Guy by Gary Allen from the Alright Guy CD.  
  
Still The One by Shania Twain from ___?  
  
*When You Come Back To Me Again by Garth Brooks from the Scarecrow CD *  
  
Another Note: Grr! I opened this up in notebad to check for spelling/grammar and I find out that Word screwed up a bunch of my indentations again! Stupid Word! *Beats Word to a pulp* Die! Die! DIE! 


End file.
